Blow the Candles Out
by Brilliantim
Summary: CrissColfer oneshot. Darren's waiting for Chris to come up to his apartment for a Harry Potter marathon, but he never shows. Darren's getting seriously frustrated. Where is Chris?  This is a very sad oneshot, based on a nightmare I had last night.


**Author's Note: This is a CrissColfer oneshot.**

**So… I had a dream. And it was so sad that I almost woke up crying. And then I got this idea and wrote it down. I did this very quickly so it might not be THAT good, but I hope you'll… enjoy reading it. This is very sad, that's a warning for you. I cried when I wrote it. True story. Tell me what you thought. I love you guys *lessthanthree***

**. . . . .**

'_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me'_

**. . . . .**

**Blow the Candles Out.**** (Looks like a solo tonight.)**

Darren had it all prepared. The popcorn had been popped and put into a large bowl, the diet coke ready to be poured in high glasses and the movies were laid out on the small coffee table in front of his television. He was eager for this, the Harry Potter marathon had been planned for ages but only now had both he and Chris gotten the opportunity to finally get to it. They were both so freaking busy with filming and touring and Chris was even busier what with his book and his film and all his other projects. But tonight, some serious nerd-ing would go down between them. Chris wasn't due to arrive until for another ten minutes but Darren was impatient. He brought his phone out of his pocket and texted Chris.

_Hey Chris, coming soon or?_

He put the phone next to the DVD's on the table and sat down on the sofa and trying to calm the hell down. Why was he nervous all of a sudden? He had no reason what so ever to be nervous. He wasn't even sure Chris liked him, because he'd never said so out loud even though there were some small signs, but even if he did there was no reason to panic. Chris wouldn't do anything to him if didn't want to, which he didn't. Totally didn't. Darren was straight and Chris was gay and that was it, but they could still be friends right? Chris was all kinds of awesome, so much fun to hang around and so kind it almost hurt Darren's soul. He smiled at the thought of how awesome tonight would be, and then felt himself get nervous again. What the fuck? He dried his sweaty palms on his jeans as he seized his phone again and clicked it. Chris was supposed to be here now and he hadn't answered Darren's text.

_Dude, where are you?_

After fifteen minutes without a reply from Chris, Darren started to get pissed. Fine if Chris was late, but couldn't he at least call and explain why? Darren sat down angrily and ate some popcorn, sinking into the sofa and feeling a sting of rejection in his chest. Yeah, fifteen minutes wasn't much but he wanted Chris to be there right now for some reason. He grabbed his phone yet again and called. After six rings it went into voicemail.

"_Hi, this is Chris. Sorry I couldn't answer but sing a tune and I'll be right with you!"_

Darren sighed in frustration and took some more popcorn.

**. . . . .**

An hour and six phone calls later (three messages left to Chris voicemail), the popcorn was finished and Chris still wasn't there. Darren was staring blankly at the TV, trying to fight tears in his eyes. He did not like Chris that way. He did not. But why did he feel as though his heart was breaking because of this then? Why did Chris silence hurt so much?

_Thanks for bailing on me without a word. __Thanks. Really, I appreciate it._

Darren hit send before he could change his mind. He'd probably regret sending that tomorrow when Chris came up to him and had a perfectly good explanation for this, but right now he didn't care. He was angry and sad and kind of heartbroken for some reason.

"I am straight." He told the empty room matter-of-factly, and went to go pop some more popcorn. When he'd finished that bowl as well he was starting to feel ridiculous. It was obvious that Chris wasn't going to turn up, but he couldn't force himself to move off the couch and go do something useful. Instead his eyes flickered from his phone on the coffee table, to his door, to the TV which was still turned off. He reached for the diet coke and poured it up to the edge of his glass. He took a swig and winced. He didn't even like diet coke, it tasted like crap. He'd only bought it because he knew Chris loved it and he'd wanted this evening to be perfect for Chris. God, he was such an idiot. Chris was such an idiot. He tried calling two more times before he texted one last time.

_Good night, idiot._

But he didn't go to bed. Instead he kept staring blankly at the TV, his heart crumbling together more and more by every minute the clock ticked on. Soon, it was 1:36AM and he was starting to feel sleepy. He yawned and brought out his laptop, deciding to check his emails before curling up in bed and wallowing in misery. He went into Google Mail and tapped in his email; **darrenfreakinpotter**.

Inbox: 0 messages.

He felt a sudden urge to slam the lid of his laptop shut, trying to tell himself that he had not at all expected an apology or explanation from Chris. He did not even care about Chris. Too bad he hadn't showed up but seriously, who cared? His mind betrayed him as he went to Google Images and quickly typed 'Chris Colfer' in the search area. Immediately the screen was filled with Chris face and Darren tried very hard, and failed, not to gasp. How Chris could be so utterly beautiful was beyond him. That man looked like a freaking angel, and for all Darren knew, he was. He forced his eyes away from Chris in a particularly pretty picture, pretending that it did not make his heart beat faster, and pressed **Web** instead. Immediately a lot of hits turned up, but the one at the top, right under the usual top three hits for his Wikipedia page, Twitter account and IMDB-article caught his eye. His heart started beating so fast that it actually was hard to breathe and his head felt a little dizzy.

'**Chris Colfer from Glee rumoured to have been killed tonight... **_**read more'**_

Darren's hands were shaking so hard it was a huge effort for him to click for the full article. As he read, he swallowed hard and tried not to panic. This was just like that thing with the fruit truck. It was just a rumour.

"_Chris Colfer from the Fox Television hit series Gle__e is rumoured to have been foun, about 7PM this evening in an alley in New York, beaten to death by unknown culprits. It has not yet been confirmed if the victim indeed is Golden Globe winning Chris Colfer, but it is most likely. Colfer is one of the most influential people in the world and a huge icon for the Gay community and sources have confirmed that Colfer's been a popular target for lots of underground Anti-Gay movements. If it is indeed Colfer that has been killed we have yet to learn, but lets pray that rumours have it wrong and that he's unharmed and well." _

Breathe Darren. Breathe. It's not Chris, it isn't. There's a perfectly good reason he's not answered your calls or texts. He is not dead, he's not dead, _he is not dead._

His phone suddenly called and he threw himself at it, not even bothering to look at who it was.

"CHRIS!" he shouted into the receiver, and was met with heartbreaking sobs. It was Lea.

_**Right.**_

Everything was in a blur; his whole body had gone numb as he listened to Lea crying in the phone telling him that is was indeed Chris that they had found. Chris had indeed been beaten to death in an alley like in some movie. There was indeed no more Chris Colfer on this earth.

Darren continued to stare blankly at the TV for the rest of the night until morning, on and off the phone with lots and lots of people, not caring what they said or what he answered. When Ryan was trying to tell him to go to bed he hung up before he'd finished talking. He should probably feel ashamed, but he couldn't feel anything at all.

He got up from the couch, his apartment a haze around him as he headed towards the bathroom. He got in the shower, turned the water up so warm that it burned his skin and after standing there for ten minutes doing nothing, he turned it off again. He stared at the wall, trying to remember how to move his legs and swaying uncertainly on the spot. That's when it finally hit him. Right then and there, without any warning at all, his body and mind realised it.

_Chris was dead._

Darren fell hard against the wall and slid down against it towards the floor as everything went black.

**. . . . . **

A week had passed, people came and went to share their sorrows but Darren couldn't scramble together even an ounce of politeness. He just sat there, answering on auto-pilot, as it slowly and gradually dawned on him more and more. Chris was gone. He wasn't coming back. He never would. And Darren felt as though something in him had died as well. His heart perhaps?

He'd spent the entire previous night calling Chris phone only to hear the message on his voicemail.

"_Hi, this is Chris. Sorry I couldn't answer but sing a tune and I'll be right with you!"_

"_Hi, this is Chris. Sorry I couldn't answer but sing a tune and I'll be right with you!"_

"_Hi, this is Chris. Sorry I couldn't answer but sing a tune and I'll be right with you!"_

"_Hi, this is Chris. Sorry I couldn't answer but sing a tune and I'll be right with you!"_

"_Hi, this is Chris. Sorry I couldn't answer but sing a tune and I'll be right with you!"_

He'd curled up into a ball and cried. He'd cried until his entire body hurt and then he'd just continued sobbing, falling asleep ten minutes at the time. He was a wreck and he knew it. He had to get himself together, but it was hard. It was hard because he was broken. He was broken and he had no idea how to fix this. How did you mend something that had broken before it had even existed? He had not realised until it was too late and he would regret this forever. He would have to live with this regret for the rest of his life, because how could he have been so stupid? It had been so clear and yet he'd denied it. Maybe because of fear or maybe out of pride. But he had denied it. He couldn't do that anymore. He'd realised as soon as he heard Lea's sobs on the other side of that phone. He was _in love_ with Chris Colfer.

But Chris would never know now.

Because he was _dead._

And everything was too late.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you." Darren whispered into his pillow as he pressed call one more time, clutching the phone to his ear as tears trickled down his face.

"_Hi, this is Chris. Sorry I couldn't answer but sing a tune and I'll be right with you!"_

**. . . . .**

'_Only darkness still remains'_

**. . . . .**

**Author's Note: Yeah, in my dream, Chris Colfer died. This is one of my biggest nightmares, that some anti-gay movement will hurt him. I don't even know why I started thinking about that, it was long ago, but it keeps popping into my mind at random times and this time it was in my sub-conscious. So, what did you think? It might be a bit weird (especially the 'rumours article') but I hope you appreciated it at least a little. Uhuhuh. Chris can't ever die, he's my immortal superhero. **

**Love you guys so much. **


End file.
